l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kyûden Doji
Kyûden Doji, também conhecido como Estimados Palácios dos Doji ou Palácio Doji Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4nomeado em homenagem à Lady Doji, é o centro de poder ancestral do Clã GarçaLegend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Essa palácio é o foco da vida social de {Rokugan], seus salões são sinônimo de elegância cortesã e refinamento. Courts of Stone, p. 47 Aparência e Locações O Kyûden Doji fica na costa da graça, sobre um imenso despenhadeiro assomando a pequena cidade portuária de Heiwa Mura. The palace batizado em homenagem à Lady Doji. É um palácio de pedras brancas e graça impecável, empoleirado nos penhascos que assomam o Mar da Deusa Sol. Ele contém os famosos Jardins Fabulosos. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute Abaixo dos penhascos do palácio, aninha-se à beira-mar uma "cidade castelar" uma grande cidade portuária com milhares de habitantes. A torre de menagem em si é pouco menor que o Palácio Imperial em Otosan Uchi, também construída por questões estéticas e não força defensiva. O palácio está situado no coração da terra da Garça, o que significa que ele nunca foi ameaçado por ataques. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 43 O tenshukaku fica no topo de um penhasco assomando os mares, com o resto do palácio se espalhando pela encosta da montanha atrás dele. Os guardas do Kyûden Doju são bastante disciplinados e cheios de suspeita. A defesa do palácio também se apoia de uma esquadra no porto e das atalaias dispostas pela região. Logo fora das Muralhas do Kyûden Doju fica a sacrossanta Olho da Agulha. Courts of Stone, p. 69 Belo Castelo O interior do torreão é suntuoso e organizado de forma bela. As paredes, pisos e tetos do palácio são quase todos ocos. Alçapões e painéis deslizantes escondem passagens secretas levando para um emaranhado de túneis que preenchem as áreas entre os espaços públicos. Os grandes jardins que envolvem o tenshukaku são os famosos Jardins Fabulosos. O Caminho das Mil Flores é outra bela caraterística desse palácio. Um santuário devotado a Sarutahiko, kami da força e da pureza, fica anexo às instalações de banho. Courts of Stone, pp. 47, 49 Repouso da Senhora Repouso da Senhora é uma floração rochosa no beira-mar abaixo do Kyûden Doji, o lugar mais sagrado das terras da Garça: o lugar onde Lady Doji foi vista pela última vez em mundo mortal. Em tempos modernos, espera-se que todos os Campeões do Clã Garça passem uma noite no Repouso da Senhora, rezando por sabedoria e orientação para sua ancestral divina. Museu Há um museu secreto de fracassos artísticos escondido abaixo do palácio. Serve como um lembrete do custo da imperfeição. Novas obras são adicionadas apenas raramente, mas ser disposto no lugar é um destino pior do que a morte.. Hospedarias Além dos jardins do castelo e das muralhas exteriores jazem as hospedarias, construídas em um estilo que reflete a estética de cada Grande Clã. . O Clã Unicórnio tem grandes estábulos, o Clã Caranguejo pode transformar suas acomodações rapidamente em uma pequena fortaleza em caso de ataque, e o Clã Fênix pode aproveitar uma série de santuários. Ao longo do palácio há salões labirínticos que fornecem sombras e abrigo para toda sorte de feitos sombrios.Winter's Embrace (FFG Web) Corte Invernal O projeto original do palácio veio de Lady Doji, que o criou em tributo ao Palácio Imperial em Otosan Uchi, tornando-se o eterno segundo melhor palácio em Rokugan, e hospedando mais Cortes Invernais do que qualquer outro castelo do Império. Muito tempo atrás a Garça construiu magníficas hospedarias para o Imperador em sua propriedade, bem como outros alojamentos de grande tamanho e luxo. Categoria:Kyûden Doji